


Outcasts & Exhaust Gas

by GGsYoyo



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGsYoyo/pseuds/GGsYoyo
Summary: Kasumi Toyama is the only independent punk at a school ruled by Saaya Yamabuki and her biker gang girls. She tries to take a stand for the rest of the student body, but how well does that turn out for her?





	Outcasts & Exhaust Gas

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for Bandori Secret Santa on Twitter! I hope you enjoy it!

A cacophony of two-stroke engines blare down the street toward Hanasakigawa. It’s the local teen biker gang all riding to the school. Led by Saaya Yamabuki, these hooligans consider the high school their turf and nobody stands up to them or their rule of the school.

…Except one girl. For all intents and purposes, she has always listened to one person and one person alone: herself. Her name is Kasumi Toyama, and she doesn’t take shit from _anyone_. She has run-ins with the gang more often than not, but Saaya’s gang at least has some sort of code of honor and faces her one-on-one. Kasumi has yet to actually see and take on their leader herself, though. She’s a bit curious, what’s a girl like that going to be like to get a bunch of rowdy kids following her? And such old motorcycles too, how lame… Kasumi watches as a group of them rolls past her, almost wanting to cover her ears from the noise. It’s so annoying, and most people just let these girls walk all over them…

Kasumi waits for them all to dismount their bikes and enters the school grounds after them. As long as she’s behind them, she won’t have to deal with their daily shakedowns… Even if this also means she has to stare at them. Whatever. She goes in through a side entrance and… Meets face to face with a girl about a centimeter taller than she is.

“Are you the one giving my girls trouble?” The stranger starts backing Kasumi against the wall.

“Why do you care?”

“I’m Saaya Yamabuki. I don’t know if you know this, but my girls run this school.”

“Didn’t know a bunch of biker chicks were Hanasakigawa’s administration.” Kasumi rolls her eyes and Saaya traps her against the wall.

“Don’t be a smartass, Toyama.”

“Bite me.” Kasumi throws a punch to Saaya’s cheek. This moment of surprise forces her to relent and back away from Kasumi, giving her a chance to escape.

 _A lotta nerve from her, huh…_  Saaya rubs her cheek. _Stubborn, steadfast, I can respect that._

Kasumi almost can’t believe she just decked the leader of the gang, but it felt good. Real good. She’s standing up for herself, and those poor kids that have to listen to everything her gang says.  At this point, Kasumi’s not just standing up for _herself_ , but everyone that’s not in Saaya’s gang.

Kasumi gets to her classroom, and already rumors buzzing about someone punching Saaya in the face but no one’s sure who did it. Kasumi’s painted a target on her back, and that’s fine. She’ll gladly be a martyr if it means others stand up to this regime, too.

Yet, the rumors all sound of concern. “Who would do that to her?” They ask. “Why punch her in the face like that?”

And Kasumi feels… stunned? Surely they _want_ to feel like they can stand up to Saaya’s gang, right? It doesn’t make any sense to her…

She stares out the window into the courtyard and sees, of course, Saaya Yamabuki skipping class to work on one of those stupid old motorcycles with someone in her gang. It looks like she’s fixing it up to get it working, but Kasumi doesn’t know much about them. It could be routine maintenance for all she knows. Still, the other girl looks happy that Saaya’s helping so much to take care of that bike for her.

Bah. Kasumi’s feeling upset just looking out the window. She gets up and walks out of class. The teacher calls for her, but she just doesn’t care. She’s fed up with everything right now. She storms on out straight to the courtyard to confront Saaya again. This time, she isn’t going to hold anything back.

“Saaya Yamabuki!”

“Ah, the girl that clocked me this morning. Come back to bruise the other cheek?”

“I didn’t think the great Saaya was such a maso, but if it’s what you want.”

“I’m not, you just seem eager.”

Kasumi points directly at the bike. “What makes you think you’re so cool that you can just go up and fix someone’s bike?”

“I’m good with tools and like to make my friends happy. Why are you so stubborn as to always try to stand up for yourself even if it makes you look really silly? But in a way, I admire that. You stick to what you think is right.”

“Y-Yeah! Yeah, you’re damn right I do!” Kasumi feels like this is the most aggressive battle of compliments she has ever been in, and it feels weird. “You are always so nice to people, no matter what. Like you’re everyone’s big sis or something! I’m an independent punk, you know!”

“As expected of the girl with the gall to brazenly punch me in the face. You’re lucky I respect that, or else you’d be very, very sorry for that.”

Kasumi tackles Saaya to the ground, the other gang member only able to watch.

“I see you like to play dirty, Kasumi. As expected of a clever girl like you.”

“Ufufu, looks like I have the upper-hand this time.”

“So you do, and what are you going to do with this upper-hand of yours?”

Kasumi leans inward, going for the very bold act of punching Saaya’s lips with her own lips, also known as a kiss.

“Wh-Whoa!” Saaya’s face turns a bright red. “I didn’t expect that, but you gotta work on your form~ Maybe I’ll show you how to really kiss someone, Kasumi.”

“I dare you.”

“Meet me by my bike after school, and you’ll see.”


End file.
